


What's So Tiring About Being You?

by KnightsofEclipse



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Developing Friendships, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Tullegate, everyone is just tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 18:57:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15346404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightsofEclipse/pseuds/KnightsofEclipse
Summary: After the events of Tullegate in untucked, Raja and Shangela are back at the hotel and Shangela has more to say. Raja is just tired, Shangela is tired too. What's so tiring about being a drag queen?





	What's So Tiring About Being You?

“Now, hold up.” Shangela’s hand wrapped around Raja’s bicep. Raja just wanted to flop on her hotel bed and crash for the night, she was exhausted. “Where do you get that you can talk to me like you did today?”

Raja was gagging. “Excuse me?” She turned to face Shangela, keeping in mind that they were in the hallway of their hotel and she shouldn’t raise her voice. “Your tone was so much more disrespectful than anything I have said to you through this entire competition. And I don’t know why you think picking a fight with me here is a good idea because I am so over you.”

“Ah-uh.” Shangela waved her finger in Raja’s face. “You don’t get to just walk away again.” She waved her free hand around in time with her words, like visual punctuation. “I really thought we were friends and then you shit on me like nothing. Bitch, we’re both here on our own merits. We are equals.”

Raja was too tired to argue. She swung her hand out and clapped Shangela’s shoulder in her best attempt at a comforting gesture. “You want to be equals? Sure. We’re equals. Happy?”

Shangela did not look happy. “So this means nothing to you. People are just expendable. You can’t use them to get ahead and they have no value. Am I getting this right?”

Raja released Shangela’s shoulder. She brought her hand up and pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration. “I don’t have the energy to fight with you right now.” She fetched the room key from her pocket and unlocked her door. “If you want to keep yelling at me, fine. But I’m going to lay down while you do it.” 

Raja yanked her arm free and walked straight to her bed. She heard the door close gently and then felt the bed re-disperse as more weight was added to the corner. Raja turned her head to look at Shangela, who was sitting next to her and looked much calmer. Raja took a deep breath through her nose and rolled over so that she was laying on her back. 

“What’s so tiring about being Raja?” Shangela spoke facing straight ahead. Her eyes were fixed on a spot on the wall, never peaking over to gauge Raja’s reaction. “Your experience, and poise, and beauty all come naturally; you don’t even have to think about it. All the shit I need help with or need to learn, you just flick your wrist and it appears.”

Raja had heard all of this before. She propped herself up on her elbows, her eyebrows creasing into a sympathetic expression. “You know me. And I know you. And I know you have got so much more in you than this. Stop pitying yourself. You can do things that I would never even think to try.” She sat up and reached over to wrap herself around Shangela’s shoulders. “What’s tiring about being Raja? What’s tiring about being Shangela?”


End file.
